The Player (Fluidity)
Summary The Player of Fluidity is essentially a mass of water that must be maneuvered around the magical illustrated encyclopedia, Aquaticus, to rid its pages from an ink spill, Influence, through "physics-based" puzzles. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-C | 10-C | 10-C | At least 10-C Name: (Real name is unknown) Origin: Fluidity / Hydroventure Gender: Genderless Age: Unknown Classification: Pool of water | Block of ice | Cloud of water vapor | Unknown, has been slightly hinted to be the Aquaticus itself Powers and Abilities: |-|Liquid=Likely Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Regeneration (Low-High, Low-Godly via Immortality type 4, 6, and 8), Elemental Intangibility, and Immortality (Type 1, 4, 6, and 8. The Player's puddle of water is essentially a small portion of a greater reservoir located somewhere else on the encyclopedia in which the Player originates from, the Player can also restore the entirety of the puddle using water stored in vials as replacement or by transferring its consciousness to another separate pool of water) as water, Water Manipulation, very minor Transmutation (Is capable of turning neutralized Influence blobs into water bubbles which can add to its mass and possibly has the ability to alter drawings on the book pages) |-|Solid=All previous Immortality, Transmutation, Intangibility, and Self-Sustenance abilities, Ice Manipulation, is able to stick to hard surfaces utilizing cold temperatures, Regeneration (Low-Godly via immortality types 4, 6, and 8), Resistance to extremely cold temperatures |-|Gas=All previous Immortality, Transmutation, Intangibility, and Self-Sustenance abilities, Air Manipulation and Electricity Manipulation, Flight, very minor Darkness Manipulation (When utilizing Electricity Manipulation, the Player seemingly will temporarily darken the colors of entire pages of the encyclopedia), Regeneration (High, Low-Godly via immortality types 4, 6, and 8), Resistance to extremely high temperatures |-|True Player=Majorly unknown, [[Creation|can supposedly create and manipulate magical, animate drawings and is supposedly responsible for creating the Aquaticus]], possibly Light Manipulation (If the true Player is indeed the actual book then the blast of rainbow light that neutralized the remaining blobs of influence belongs to the Player), possibly Non-Corporeal Attack Potency: Below Average level (Is essentially an animated drawing of a small puddle of water on the pages of Aquaticus. However, it should be noted that the Influence blobs are then seen at the end of the game to be inching out and away from the book pages once all Influence sources are removed which indicates that they may not be drawings on the pages but rather actual ink blobs that can affect drawings on the pages) | Below Average level | Below Average level | At least Below Average level Speed: Below Average Human (Moving around requires the book to be tilted but the puddle of water is also capable of launching itself to higher locations as a jet of water) | Immobile (Moving around requires the book to be tilted) | Below Average Human (Moving across book pages takes a substantial amount of time) | Unknown Lifting Strength: Below Average | Below Average | Below Average | At least Below Average (In order to maneuver the source, the true Player would require the strength to at least lift, lilt and flip pages of the book) Striking Strength: Below Average Class (Can destroy Influence slugs when they are dormant) | Below Average Class | Below Average Class | At least Below Average Class Durability: Below Average Human (Is gravely damaged by drawings of open fires in liquid form, drawings of saw-blades and spikes in solid form, and Influence mist in gas form) | Below Average Human | Below Average Human | Unknown Stamina: Virtually infinite | Virtually infinite | Virtually infinite | Unknown Range: Below Standard Melee Range Standard Equipment: None notable | None notable | None notable | Vials of water Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: Influence. Will eventually disappear if the Player does not contain enough mass | Sharp objects | Influence | None notable Key: Liquid | Solid | Gas | True Player Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Fluidity/Hydroventure Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Inanimate Objects Category:Genderless Characters Category:Water Users Category:Ice Users Category:Air Users Category:Wind Users Category:Flight Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Elemental Intangibility Users Category:Immortals Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Tier 10